


Empire

by TheForce13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Five Star Hotels, M/M, alternative universe, billionaire au!, got5 are all rich af apart from Bambam and youngjae, side jjp - Freeform, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce13/pseuds/TheForce13
Summary: Meet Kim Yugyeom: Young, rich, and heir to one of the biggest businesses in Seoul, Korea.Now meet Bambam: A broke university student.When Yugyeom comes to stay at one of the best hotels in Seoul, where Bambam works shifts as a waiter, their two worlds collide. But the rich and poor don’t associate with one another, right?





	Empire

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this in the summer when I was staying at a snazzy hotel...then I stopped writing and gave up, but read it again a couple of weeks ago and was like ohhhh damn this low-key good so I finished it anyways!! So I hope you enjoy ~ 
> 
> *unedited for now so sorry for mistakes loves x

Yugyeom meets Bambam in the summer. 

The summer haze was ominous, ever-present in the city of Seoul. One could smell the heat as soon as they stepped outside- that is, if they could be bothered to, the trees that swayed nonchalantly in the absent breeze doing little to provide shade from the incandescent rays of the sun. Tourists strolled out casually into the city centre, on the edge of finding something endearingly local, laced with culture as the bars and streets did their best to buy their loyalty. Locals worked hard in the heat, their day nothing out of the ordinary for most. Bambam's day started out largely the same as most of his did over summer; lazy and sleeping in- the 21 year old's sleeping pattern was never normal. His days were lazy and slow, his nights the direct opposite. For Bambam, the summer was hectic, as he worked his evening shifts at the fancy five star hotel on the outskirts of town, that adorned the richest of Seoul. From multi-billion men and women alike to celebrities, Bambam had served them all, working at the bar as a waiter. Bambam couldn't really complain though, he needed the money to pay for his tuition, and summer was the time where he was able to pick up the most shifts. 

Bambam straightened out his waistcoat, ensuring he looked groomed and ready for his evening shift. Working in Seoul's finest hotel did not come with a relaxed dress code, and Bambam had to ensure he always looked pristine before starting any kind of shift. Shoes polished, hair styled to perfection, dark red waistcoat on top of his white crisp shirt and black pants and Bambam was ready to go. 

The polished floor echoed noisily under Bambam's shoes whilst the marble glistened an array of colours underneath the ceiling spotlights that twinkled brightly. Grand chandeliers graced the ceilings that were covered in intricate detailing. Entrance into the lobby was an experience in itself; gorgeously exotic plants made their presence known, the hints of the the finest aromas welcoming guests. To the right, the bar area, filled with every kind of alcohol one could desire, and up ahead, a large seating area with various tables and sofas fit for a king. A few of the tables were already filled with people, the evening chatter lightly complimented by the classical piano. 

The 21 year old met his best friend at the bar. 

"Bambam!" A literal ray of sunshine appeared from under the bar table.  
"How's it going?" Youngjae asked, saccharine smiles gracing his features. Bambam grinned back. 

"Same as, same as. You know the drill," he winked at the other and the two shared a hearty laugh at a joke no one else quite understood. 

"Bambam! Youngjae!" A deeper voice penetrated their ears from behind, and the two boys immediately straightened out their position, as if they were school boys about to he scolded by a teacher. "I have some important news!" A man, much older than the two boys appeared, dressed in a grey suit. His polished shoes shined obnoxiously, white shirt crisp, a blue and green tie neatly tied around his neck. The spotlights from the ceiling reflected on his bold head. He placed his hand firmly, yet fondly, on the two boys' backs as he began to speak. "We have some important guests arriving this evening. I expect you both to be on your best behaviour, and meet their every need. However ludicrous they may be. These are very important people. Although we are already a five star resort, having good publicity from multi-billionaires is always a good thing." He smiled at the two boys. 

Bambam and Youngjae loved their boss. Behind his tough exterior, the man treated the two boys well, almost like his own children. Which basically they were, since Bambam had left his family behind in Thailand to study abroad and Youngjae lived across the country from his family in order to study at the same university, although in very different fields. If it wasn't for their job waiting at the hotel bar, the two boys never would have met. This was part of the reason they were also eternally grateful for their boss, giving them a place to work and earn money when they needed it most. Both boys were incredibly hard working, and at times, when the boss was feeling generous, he would let Youngjae grace the grand piano in the lobby with his delicate fingers, filling the room up with his beautiful singing. Bambam just preferred to get extra dessert on these days. 

Youngjae and Bambam were not too surprised at the boss's announcement. They were used to high profile business men and women alike, and occasionally even a celebrity, staying at the resort, and knew how to treat even the most obnoxious people like royalty. 

"Yes sir," Bambam mock saluted. 

"Good. I gotta go and tell the others. Don't disappoint me!" The boss called as he walked away into the kitchen. 

"Oh wonderful. Yet another evening of serving people stuck up their own asses," Youngjae groaned, once the boss was out of earshot. 

"That's true. They're dicks, but they tip well, so I'm not really complaining," Bambam shrugged, grabbing an empty pad of paper and pen for taking down their drinks. 

The obnoxious laughter could be heard from across the room. Bambam eyed the men from the corner as he made his way over; their mannerisms but also who was with who. To one side sat two men, both adorned in expensive suits that looked like they cost more than Bambam's entire existence. One of them had a sharp jawline and perfectly styled jet black hair. His shirt was crisp and white, tucked into his suit trousers. He screamed style, simply from the way his belt hung around his waist and his shoes that were so shiny Bambam was sure he could see his reflection in them. Next to him, a man not quite as sharp in appearance, but beautiful nonetheless, with softer features. Wide eyes framed with a perfectly chiselled face and plump lips, bespoke in a maroon coloured suit and perfectly styled hair. Bambam recognised them two as the power couple, married and co-owners of JJ Corporations, one of the biggest technology companies in South Korea. If they were involved in the business deal, it was more than likely that they were the ones calling the shots until they favoured most from the outcome. Bambam could only assume this to be the case, from the secrets he had heard around the hotel on numerous occasions, especially when guests had had a little too much to drink, and got a little to friendly with the wait staff. 

On the other side of the table were two other men, one shorter but muscular in appearance and the other much more lanky and skinny. Both men again looked amazing in a wardrobe Bambam could only imagine owning in his wildest dreams. The blonde man seemed confident in the aura which surrounded him; the other with brown hair seemed more reserved, more quiet, but probably just as deadly. Bambam knew that the shorter man, Jackson Wang, owned a word renowned luxury hotel chain in the most exotic corners of the earth, whereas the other man, Mark Tuan, owned a billionaire construction company. Bambam knew it was better to do your research beforehand and know who these people were, because any slip ups could cause you to forget your own name, let alone know theirs. The final man sat around the table differed slightly; the aura he presented seemed unbothered by the conversation on the table, almost bored, and Bambam wasn't sure whether he should he impressed or scared. This man seemed slightly younger than the rest, but like the others, undeniably beautiful, with dark hair that fell over his forehead and a pointed nose. His features were marked prettily with the odd beauty mark here and there, wildly complimenting his pale skin, and his body seemed tall and built under his perfectly fitted black suit, almost as if he had a dancer's body. 

"You're drooling," Youngjae whispered behind Bambam, nudging him in the ribs. Bambam glared back at him. 

"I'm not drooling!" He whispered back harshly. 

"Sure," Youngjae rolled his eyes at Bambam before stepping forward to serve a customer that had approached the bar.  
Bambam left youngjae behind as he headed towards the table. 

"Good evening gentlemen. Any drinks I can get you?" Bambam asked politely. 

"The stock market really is under shit. I mean, does he really think that his company is going to survive after that crash? I don't think so. Poor guy won't see what has hit him," The man with jet black hair, Im Jaebum, if Bambam remembered correctly, and he sure hoped he did, blatantly ignored him. There was amusement around the table, the other men laughing or agreeing along to what he was saying. Bambam was used to this kind of behaviour however, and it hardly phased him. What did shock him, however, was how the boy with the pretty eyes and pale skin smiled up at him apologetically from his seat. 

"I'll get a drink please. Just a vodka and coke," He smiled again, and Bambam was shocked for the second time that day. 

Usually big corporate people would order the most expensive, peculiar drinks, with all sorts of strings attached that made it particularly stressful for those in charge of making the drinks that day. Bambam hastily wrote down the man's order. 

"Will that be all Mr Kim?" He asked. The other man laughed, but not the bitter kind, more the larger than life kind of laughter. 

"Oh please, call me Yugyeom, I can't be any much older than you are," he chuckled delightfully. Bambam smiled a little and nodded his head in curtesy. 

"I'll get a martini. Shaken not stirred. Oh and make sure to put those little cherry things in there," The blonde man, Jackson Wang interrupted. Bambam was busy after this point, taking orders for all the men at the table, ensuring he smiled the entire time and trying his best to hide the judgement that threatened to surface on his face every time someone made a particularly complicated drink order. 

"Will that be all?" Bambam asked again politely after everyone had given their orders. 

"Oh yes love, we are business people not alcoholics," Park Jinyoung chimed. 

Bambam resisted the urge not to scoff; it was almost mandatory that by the end of the evening these people would be more than a little drunk. 

Bambam rushed back over to the bar, placing the long sheet of orders on the table top and beginning to make them. Youngjae came over too, helping Bambam to quickly make the orders. 

"Someone ordered a vodka and coke? That's a first," Youngjae laughed. 

"Tell me about it," Bambam replied, busying himself making the concoction.

"Which one was it?" 

"Kim Yugyeom. Youngest one. Would you believe he actually asked me to call him Yugyeom and not Mr Kim?" Youngjae laughed. 

"Gosh, that's worse. You're on first name basis," He laughed again. 

"Hardly. Can't see him asking for my name any time soon," Bambam joked back, whilst mixing various alcohols together. 

"He's kinda cute though," Youngjae noted. 

"Aren't they all? Gosh, their choice of clothing today costs more than our existence combined," Bambam pouted. 

"You only care because you're obsessed with clothes," Youngjae joked. 

"It's not fair! I have to make my wardrobe look good on a budget," Bambam whined. 

"Yet you succeed anyway." Youngjae rolled his eyes as Bambam grabbed the tray of drinks and made his way back to the table. 

\---

"I asked for shaken not stirred," the blonde man said, without once looking up at Bambam. He hadnt even tried the drink yet, Bambam was honestly shocked that he could tell. 

"My apologies sir, I'll bring you your new drink in a minute." Bambam replied respectfully. 

"Is that really necessary?" Yugyeom asked, question directed more at Jackson.

"Excuse me?" Jackson asked. 

"It's not like it's poison. Does it really matter if it's shaken or stirred?" He asked again. 

"Oh that's quite alright, don't worry, I can easily make it again-" Bambam interrupted. 

"That's not the point," Yugyeom muttered. 

"What is the point then Yugyeom?" Jackson asked, hint of passive aggressiveness in his tone. Bambam stood there awkwardly, desperately wishing to be somewhere else. 

"My point is you don't have to be so stuck up your own ass. It's just a drink," Yugyeom rolled his eyes. 

"Yah! Yugyeom. Be quiet," Jaebum warned, placing the drink in question back on Bambam's tray and wishing him away. Bambam gratefully took the opportunity to depart. 

"Yikes. That looked awful, you good?" Youngjae asked back at the bar and safely away from ear shot. 

"Yeah I'm good. He wanted shaken not stirred. How he could tell is beyond me though, he didn't even try it."

"The martini? That was shaken, not stirred." Bambam stared at the drink with narrowed eyes. 

"Prick." He muttered. 

"Whatever. Just make him another, before he notices you even left," Youngjae pointed out. Bambam begrudgingly obliged. 

The rest of the shift went on the same; the table with the boisterously loud men continued to chatter until late in the morning. They had stopped ordering drinks around 12 AM, but stayed until 1-Bambam assumed they were discussing everything other than business. 

Youngjae leaned heavily against the bar as he shut his eyes for a spilt second, tiredness becoming overbearing. 

"Excuse me?" Someone called from the bar. Youngjae opened his eyes quickly and turned to the customer in question; the young one from before, Yugyeom. 

"Hello sir. Can I get you another drink?" He asked politely. He could see the others had finally left the table, each gone to their respective rooms for the night. 

"No that's okay. I was wondering if the other bar tender was here? The one that was serving us all evening," he smiled back politely. 

"Oh sure, he's in the back," and then a little louder "Bambam!" 

"What?" Bambam's voice came from the back. "I swear if one of those obnoxious assholes ask for another drink I'm gonna-" Bambam walked out from behind the swinging doors, abruptly holding his words as he saw Yugyeom standing at the bar. He corrected his throat awkwardly. 

"Obnoxious asshole, yeah?" Yugyeom laughed. 

"Please pretend you didn't hear that," Bambam internally cringed as he prayed that the boy would have an ounce of decency and not completely fire him from his job. 

"It's okay, between you and I, I think they're obnoxious assholes too," Yugyeom winked back at Bambam, a smug adorning his features. Bambam chuckled awkwardly. He knew when he was being conned into saying something he would later regret. He decided the best thing to do would be to say nothing. 

"Was there something you needed?" Bambam opted for instead. 

"Not really. I just came by to give you a tip. For putting up with us all night. You're by far the most patient waiter we've had to date," he laughed again, but it was light hearted, genuine. He handed Bambam a $200 tip. Youngjae watched with wide eyes. 

"Oh no, that's okay, you don't need to give me that much," Bambam slid the money back across the counter. 

"Please take it. I insist. It was nice meeting you...Bambam?" He asked, reading Bambam's name tag. 

"Um, yeah," Bambam seemed dazed. 

"Bambam it is then. Cute name for a cute boy. I'll see you around," He winked once more and with that he was gone, and Bambam was left standing there $200 richer and loving his name just a little more than he had before. 

Bambam's shift ended at 2AM. With hands in his pockets and his head down, Bambam walked the regular route he took to get home, headphones drowning out the eery quiet of the dimly lit streets. Seoul was restless at night, but that was just the inner city; once you reached the suburbs, the case was quite the opposite. Bambam stepped onto the nearly empty night bus, only graced by the presence of one other man in the back, face covered by a cap that had been pulled largely over his face, as he slept peacefully with his arms crossed over his chest. Bambam took a seat in the middle of the bus by the window, placing his head against the cool glass window as he shut his eyes for a bit. 

"Bambam!" The boy startled awake to the voice, as the man from the back of the bus took a seat next to him. At the lack of Bambam's reaction, the other man frowned. "It is Bambam right? Did I remember incorrectly?" He seemed genuinely worried. Bambam blinked a couple of times. 

"Um, yeah. Have we met?" He asked the stranger, a little apprehensive. The other guy laughed a little, smiling and shaking his head at clearly a joke only he seemed to understand. 

"Sorry. You probably don't recognise me." The boy took off his cap to reveal pretty eyes, pale skin and a particularly cute beauty mark Bambam had almost caught himself staring at many times that evening. 

"Kim Yugyeom?!" Bambam asked incredulously. It was quite comical really, his eyes literally almost popped out of his head. The other boy laughed, loud and hearty that Bambam swore even the tired bus driver jumped. 

"Yep. The one and only," he winked at Bambam. 

"But you look so...so..." Bambam was at a loss for words. 

"Normal?" Yugyeom asked, referring to his hoodie and black skinny jeans. "Believe it or not, even us obnoxious assholes have dress down days," He smirked at Bambam. Bambam coughed awkwardly. 

"What are you doing out at this time?" Bambam tried to change the subject. What he really wanted to know was what possessed the other to sit next to him and talk to him; typically the kind of customers Bambam dealt with didn't even acknowledge his presence. 

"Sometimes the dealing with rich people shit gets a bit tiring," Bambam tried not to scoff at his words. "So I just escape it all. Since I can't go out during the day without my name making some headline somewhere, I usually sneak out at night." The other boy shrugged. 

"Well aren't you the rebellious kind. Does your personal chauffeur know you're taking the bus?" Bambam asked, his own smug adorning his features as Yugyeom looked back at him with wide eyes much like he had been doing for the majority of the night. 

Bambam wasn't entirely sure where this new found confidence had come from; maybe it was the fact that they weren't at the hotel anymore, maybe it was that this was Bambam's territory not Yugyeom's, or perhaps it was that Bambam was utterly enthralled by the thought of Yugyeom being somewhat like him, but suddenly he didn't feel so much like a waiter and more like an equal. 

"Don't get cocky now. Remember I can get you fired," Yugyeom winked but his expression quickly fell at the fear that crossed Bambam's features. "I'm joking, I swear. I'm not that cold hearted." 

"Don't be a prick." Bambam's jaw was tight. 

"Hey, I swear I was joking. I wouldn't do that to you," Yugyeom said, more softly this time. 

"Well, this is my stop anyways. Nice seeing you Kim Yugyeom. See you around." Bambam shuffled past him and got off the bus. He felt the footsteps behind him and stopped after a couple of feet. 

"Are you stalking me now?" He asked, turning back to face Yugyeom. 

"No. I'm just making sure you get home okay," Yugyeom shrugged. 

"I've gotten home quite alright all the other years of my life you didn't know me. Don't feel like you owe me any favours or anything. Serving you is my job." Bambam reasoned. 

"I know. But I like you. You're different," Yugyeom smiled a little.

"Why? ‘Cause I don't take your shit off my shift?" Bambam asked, a little cynical. 

Yugyeom laughed again, that larger than life laugh that made Bambam's heart melt just a little. 

"Something like that, yeah. So what do you say Bambam, can I walk you home?" Bambam laughed a little himself this time too. 

"Sure you can. But don't expect to be staying over or anything, it's past 3AM and you're practically a stranger. Could mug me or something," Bambam laughed, knowing full well who the rich one of them was. Yugyeom laughed again, shoulder nudging Bambam's own as they fell into a comfortable silence, each one with their hands in their pockets and deep in their own trail of thought. 

The walk to Bambam's small apartment didn't take much longer than ten minutes from the bus stop, and soon they were at the bottom of the steps that led up to Bambam's front door. It was small that was for sure, but for Bambam it was home, with its painted blue and white exterior and a few small hanging plants in the front (which Bambam's neighbour looked after, not him, because Bambam knew he would somehow manage to kill them all). 

"Well this is me," Bambam gestured with his head. "Thanks for walking me, I guess." He smiled at the taller boy. 

"The pleasure was all mine. See you around, Bambam." Yugyeom began to walk away. 

"How are you getting home?" Bambam asked, laced with concern.

"Walking probably," He shrugged.

"Don't you have people that will come and pick you up?" Bambam asked. 

"I do. But it's more fun this way. See you tomorrow," He winked once more and before Bambam could protest further, he was gone. 

\---

It would be a lie to say Bambam wasn't slightly intrigued by the taller boy. It would also be a lie to say Bambam hadn't spent the entire day thinking about his evening shift, something he didn't do very often. As soon as the clock struck 6pm in his tiny apartment, Bambam was out the door and on his way to the hotel, excitement threatening to seep through. He met Youngjae at the bus stop. 

"What was so important that I had to meet you here?" He asked, still sunshine and sparkles. Bambam wasn't sure how he did that, how he managed to radiate off so much light, but he didn't complain. He basked in it instead. 

"Kim Yugyeom walked me home last night," Bambam whispered. 

"What?!" Youngjae's eyes widened. 

"Yep. At 3AM."

"Bambam. You can't get involved with him. Men like that, they're dangerous."

"Who said I was getting involved with him? He walked me home. I said no, but he did anyways," Bambam shrugged. 

"Please don't act like this is normal behaviour. What do you think he wants? A one night stand? A bit of fun?" 

"I don't really think he's like that. He's the same age as us, you know. It must be hard having all that responsibility."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Being rich and having a personal cheuffer is a tough life. Have you lost your brain or something? Earth to Bambam? He's no different from the others," Youngjae reasoned. 

"I'm not sure you're right this time, Jae. He doesn't seem that stuck up," 

"Bambam." Youngjae stopped the Thai boy in his tracks. "He comes from a different world. You have to promise me that, whatever that was last night, it ends there. You can't be found out to be seeing him, even if it is just as friends. It would destroy you if they found out."

Bambam sighed. He knew he was right. It was just nice sometimes, to dream. 

\---

"Shouldn't you be making important business deals or something?" Bambam asked Yugyeom, who was leaning against the bar, drink in hand. 

"Probably. But not one of those guys is as pretty as you." Yugyeom winked. Youngjae audibly coughed from somewhere else behind the bar. Bambam shot daggers into the back of his friend's head. 

"Thanks, but you know you don't have to compliment me. I'm gonna serve you either way. You and your...friends," Bambam gestured to the men in the lobby, sat around a table, deep in discussion.

"I'm not really sure you could call them friends. But then that's just between you and me." Yugyeom sipped his drink. Gone was the carefree boy from the night before, and in his place, the Kim Yugyeom the world saw, full of the mischievous smiles of a carefully crafted man. 

"Yugyeom-ah," Im Jaebum approached the bar, and Bambam visibly straightened his posture. 

"Is there a drink I can get you sir?" Bambam asked politely. 

"Oh no, that's okay for now. I just came over here to tell Yugyeom to stop flirting with the wait staff and actually come and talk business." Jaebum smiled again at Bambam, a little more forced this time; a warning. 

"As if you were talking business anyway," Yugyeom muttered. 

"Excuse me?" Jaebum asked, despite clearly hearing what Yugyeom had said. 

"I said I would love to talk business with you!" Yugyeom exaggerated, face falling once again. Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom's arm at this, dragging him away from the bar and out of earshot. 

"Yikes," Youngjae muttered, but Bambam didn't miss the way Yugyeom turned back to smile at him, and he certainly didn't miss the way his gaze fell upon him for the rest of the evening. 

The rain fell heavy into the night. It was unusual for rainfall in the middle of summer, but this evening was cooler than the rest, fat drops of rain coating the pavement. The lights from the shops reflected in the puddles, the sound of the rain not loud and thunderous, but calm and quiet. The smell of the earth after a good rainfall was hovering in the air, and Bambam revelled in it, sometimes craving the coolness of the raindrops against his skin. He walked his usual route home, hair dripping wet and sticking to his forehead. 

"You're gonna catch a cold," A familiar voice spoke, an umbrella appearing above Bambam's head. 

"Is this going to become a usual thing for you?" Bambam asked, but the smile that was playing on his lips indicated that he really didn't mind. 

"It might be. At least, whilst I'm here." Yugyeom laughed. Bambam remembered that this was all temporary; in a few days Yugyeom would be back at his home, probably some multi-million mansion, and Bambam would stay at his tiny apartment, their paths never once crossing again. The thought was almost sad, almost. But then Bambam reminded himself that he didn't really know Kim Yugyeom, and that he and his worlds were never meant to collide. 

"It's nicer when you can feel the rain on your skin." Bambam mentioned, almost subconsciously, as an afterthought, one he hadn't meant to vocalise out loud. 

Yugyeom looked at him for a minute, Bambam could feel his gaze penetrating his skull from the corner of his eye, before the other boy took the umbrella down. The coolness from the rain soaked through his clothes once again, and this time Yugyeom felt it too, cool and refreshing, with the promise of calm. 

"So, how are your business talks going?" Bambam decided to ask. Yugyeom laughed, loud and cheerful. It almost felt out of place in the cool of the night. 

"I'm not really sure you could even call it business. See, my dad is the CEO of the company, not me, but because he wants to give the company to me he decided that I should attend the business trip here. I couldn't really say no, so here I am. Although, I'm starting to think maybe this trip isn't as awful as I originally thought it was going to be..." he trailed off. 

"Oh really? Why is that?" Bambam asked, genuinely curious. Yugyeom smiled and shrugged knowingly, running a hand through his now wet hair. 

"Just a hunch," He decided. Bambam decided not to ask further. 

Bambam started up the stairs to his small apartment, before turning back to look at Yugyeom, his tall figure illuminated by the streetlight outside. 

"Do you want to come in?" He asked tentatively. He supposed Yugyeom wasn't so much of a stranger anymore, and his mother had always taught him to be polite to his guests. 

"Really?" Yugyeom asked, smiling. He seemed so much like a child at this point, and it made Bambam wonder if he had ever had any friends that weren't after money or fame. His lanky frame made its way up Bambam's steps, as the two boys huddled around the door as Bambam messed around with his keys to unlock the front door. The Thai boy couldn't help but be a little embarrassed; Yugyeom had probably grown up in a mansion, and Bambam's tiny apartment was an exact juxtaposition of that; small and dainty. Still, Bambam figured he had decorated nicely, and size didn't really matter, right?

The light switch was flipped on from somewhere next to the front door, and the apartment immediately opened up to a small and cosy living room. A small sofa sat opposite a TV, which sat in the middle of a wooden bookshelf, that was filled with various books Bambam had collected over the years or used to study with. There were also lots of games and other small ornaments; it seemed to Yugyeom that Bambam didn't really read a lot, considering only a few of the shelves were lined with books. There was a small round table on the left side of the room when you walked in, where Bambam often ate, and a small kitchen just behind that, tiny enough that two people would have to shuffle past eachother to use it. There were two other doors to the back of the room; Yugyeom assumed that those must be his bedroom and bathroom, but both rooms were shut so he couldn't be sure. 

"I'll get you a towel. Do you want a change of clothes? I might be able to find something to fit you, whilst your clothes dry off." Bambam could feel himself rambling, but he couldn't help but feel his private space had been invaded. Yugyeom seemed oblivious however, eyes trained on Bambam's photo board on the wall, full of pictures of his childhood and Thailand and his siblings and friends since he had moved to Korea. 

"That would be great, thanks." Yugyeom smiled at him again, his vision going back to the board as his fingertips lightly grazed the pictures. Bambam coughed awkwardly, and Yugyeom seemed to snap out of stance, a pink blush staining his cheeks. 

"Oh-sorry. I got...distracted..." He said, turning his gaze back to Bambam. 

"That's my sister." Bambam nodded towards the board. "And that's me, from a couple of years ago, back in Thailand." Yugyeom smiled back at him, almost like an old friend seeing their friend again after years. 

"Why did you move?" Yugyeom asked. 

"I'm studying here," Bambam explained, throwing him a towel to dry off his hair.  
"I'm a fashion business major." He added.  
Yugyeom quirked a brow. 

"Really?" 

"Yep. You wouldn't know though, since there are only so many ways you can make that uniform look good." Yugyeom laughed at this. 

"Well for what it's worth, I think you do a pretty good job." This time it was Bambam's turn to blush. 

"Well um, I found these. The top is a bit big on me so it might fit you, and the sweatpants should fit too." Bambam said, shoving the clothes in question into Yugyeom's arms. "Bathroom is that way," Bambam gestured to one of the doors at the back. Yugyeom smiled back, and followed Bambam's instructions to the room at the back. 

Bambam used Yugyeom's absence to feel himself breathe. He wasn't sure why he had invited him, and what's more, he wasn't sure why he felt so damn nervous all the time when Yugyeom was around him. He warily looked around his tiny apartment, trying to not think about the fancy palace Yugyeom probably lived in. For what it was worth, Yugyeom didn't seem like the type to judge where Bambam lived, so he supposed he wouldn't be slapped with too many snarky comments. 

Yugyeom reemerge back from the bathroom wearing Bambam's clothes (and looking much better than Bambam ever did in those oversized garments), looking peaceful and at home. 

"Your clothes are so much more comfortable than mine," Yugyeom mused. 

"Probably because you look like you're always dressed for a funeral," Bambam laughed, letting out a breath. 

"Yah! My suits are expensive you know," Yugyeom pouted. 

"I know. You can tell a mile off," Bambam mused, plonking down on to the sofa in a rather ungentlemanly manner, crossing his legs after, gesturing for Yugyeom to join him. Yugyeom sat down too, crossing his legs as well, so that his knees were touching Bambam's. A moment passed, maybe a few, but it was a comfortable silence, and both the boys basked in it. 

"I like this." Yugyeom suddenly spoke. 

"What?" Bambam asked, laughing a little. 

"This," Yugyeom said, gesturing around the tiny apartment. "It's small and cozy, and it's just so you, you know?"

"Why? Your mansion not good enough for you now?" 

"Don't get me wrong, it's pretty awesome, but it's also just lonely. My father is never there, and I didn't grow up with a normal childhood. I don't have real friends, and the ones I do have, are the sons and daughters of my father's rich business partners, who I only pretend to get along with for the sake the business." Yugyeom shrugged, fiddling with the bottom of the T shirt. "Sorry, I don't know why I told you that." He smiled apologetically. 

Bambam wasn't really sure what that feeling was in his stomach, but it was there, and for the first time, Bambam wasn't sure what to say. He had no smart witted comments to say, he had nothing to tease, for once he genuinely felt sorry for Yugyeom. Maybe he wasn't the richest, and didn't live a lavish lifestyle like Yugyeom, but he had friends and a family, and those things were invaluable. It felt like Bambam's thoughts were moving a million miles a minute, but his body was moving even quicker, almost involuntarily. He felt himself moving forward, he saw the brief shock across Yugyeom's features, before his eyes were fluttering shut, and the gap between them was becoming smaller and smaller. Yugyeom tasted like coffee and chocolate, and Bambam basked in the taste. Their lips moved slowly, slotting together like they had done this thousands of times. Bambam grabbed the sides of Yugyeom's face, going up on his knees and slowly leaning over the taller boy, who fell back on to the sofa beneath them, hand grabbing the back of Bambam's neck. It was slow and sultry and sweet, simply the two of them- not quite lovers but not quite friends. 

"Sorry," Bambam breathed after a few moments, breathless. Yugyeom looked up at him, adoration evident in his eyes, that shined widely. "I didn't mean to...I mean I, I don't know why I-" Yugyeom cut him off, lips meeting his again in the middle, in a small and tender kiss. 

"You make me feel alive," Yugyeom whispered. 

Bambam blinked a couple times, honestly he wasn't sure really what was going through Yugyeom's mind, only that he wanted to be there with him, always. He could practically see Youngjae rolling his eyes in response. You always fall for guys so easy, he would say. And maybe he was right, maybe Bambam really did fall too easy, and maybe it was the heavy rain that was falling outside but for some reason Bambam felt so perfectly at home with Yugyeom lying there with him, and he didn't feel so much like a waiter in Yugyeom's eyes, but actually something much, much more. An escape. 

"What are you thinking about," Yugyeom asked, fingers fiddling with the ends of Bambam's hair. 

"Nothing. Just. I feel content," He smiled a little and Yugyeom did too, almost like a child, slow and lazy and only for Bambam.

\---

The next day when Bambam worked his shift, there was a change in the air. Youngjae could sense it from a mile away, and he eyed the two suspiciously. But nothing seemed any different between the two; Yugyeom seemed busy today, actually seeming to discuss some sort of business with the other men, and Bambam went about his business without so much as batting an eyelash at the man sat at the table. Youngjae was floored, there was nothing he could say or do, apart from watch from the distance, hoping everything didn't turn to shit. 

\---

Bambam slipped his headphones in his ears, ready to brace the cool night air as he opened the heavy glass doors of the lobby. He made his way home, feeling a little lonely that Yugyeom wasn't there to keep him company, but he supposed he should get used to it, since it wouldn't be long before he left. Nonetheless, bambam had resisted the urge to touch his lips all day, a soft buzz remaining from where Yugyeom's lips had engraved with his own. He craved the taste and feeling again; the way Yugyeom had held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Bambam bit down the feeling, nearly jumping out his skull when he saw a dark silhouette standing outside of his front door. 

"What are you doing here?!" Bambam nearly screamed, making his way up the stairs. 

"I wanted to see you. I missed you." Yugyeom said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bambam's lip twitched. 

"You saw me all day," he reasoned, opening the front door and turning on the light, Yugyeom following him in. 

"Yeah but that was in public. I couldn't do this," Yugyeom stated, shutting the door behind him and pinning bambam to it, lips trailing down his neck. "You smell so good Bammie," Yugyeom murmured. 

"Just shut up and kiss me," bambam breathed, Yugyeom's lips capturing Bambam's own, soft. Their lips moulded together like they had kissed thousands of times, their bodies so in tune with one another. It was a few minutes of nothing other than the sound of their soft kisses filling the room, Bambam opening up his mouth to give Yugyeom space to invade and taste every corner. It was only when Bambam felt Yugyeom's fingers ghosting under his shirt that he knew he had to stop. Youngjae's voice came in loud and clear in Bambam's mind, and he pushed Yugyeom away. 

The younger boy looked back confused, and it took every ounce of willpower in Bambam's body to not grab him and kiss the life out of him again. 

"I think we should just stop there," Bambam muttered. 

"Why?" Yugyeom asked, genuinely confused. 

"Because. I don't want to be a quick fuck, that's why. What happens when your trip finishes? You go back to your world and I continue in mine. We aren't meant to be together, Yugyeom, and I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't want to be another one of your flings. So I think it's better to stop this now before one of us catches feelings for real this time." Bambam crossed his arms over his chest, taking a stance. 

Yugyeom watched him carefully for a few seconds; Bambam wondered if this is what he did when he was sealing business deals, carefully analysing the other person to see how he could sweet talk them around and get his way. 

"You're wrong," Yugyeom began, taking a step forward as Bambam scoffed. "I don't do flings, or one night stands or whatever the hell it is that you think I spend my spare time doing. I don't go around making relationships I don't think will last. I don't waste my time talking to pretty boys or wait staff. I don't do any of that, but guess what, Bambam, for you, I do. For you, I take stupid walks in the rain and let the drops soak through my clothes even though I know I will have a cold the next day. For you, I come to see you when I know I shouldn't, because seeing you at the hotel isn't enough. For you, I'm fucking up this entire business deal because I couldn't give a shit about what these assholes are talking about when the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on is working so fucking close yet so far I can't call you mine. But that's all I want to do, to call you mine. You make me feel my age again, bambam, you make me feel alive and like a 21 year old and not 10 years older. I want to take risks, but I only want to take them if I know you're by my side. I just want you Bambam, more than anything I've ever had."

Well, Bambam certainly wasn't expecting that. This kind of thing never happened to him: what the hell was he supposed to say when the boy in front of him had confessed his heart to him? It took a few seconds for Bambam to formulate his words, lips twitching at the side as he tried his best not to smile like a fool. 

"You're such a loser," Bambam smiled fondly, closing the gap and wrapping his arms around Yugyeom's torso. 

"Maybe. But I'm hoping I can be your loser," Yugyeom smiled into Bambam's hair, reciprocating the hug. 

That night Yugyeom stayed over, not doing much else other than chilling on Bambam's sofa, carding his fingers through Bambam's hair as the older boy laid his head on his lap. They talked about all sorts, from Yugyeom's family back home to Bambam's designs in his fashion business course. Bambam learned about Yugyeom's relationship with his father; whilst they lived in the same house, they were practically strangers, with his father constantly away on business. Yugyeom told Bambam how every day when he was younger and would come home from school, there would be more money left on the table but that was all. It got lonely a lot of the time. But his father was the only family he had, so he hung on to his every word and did as he was told. Bambam could relate to his loneliness, seeing as his family was still back in Thailand. But he had managed to find a new family in Youngjae, and he wouldn't trade that in for the world. He wondered idly if one day Yugyeom would be part of his family too. 

Yugyeom traced his fingers across some of Bambam's designs, in awe of his drawing abilities. 

"These are really good," Yugyeom noted. 

"Really? Maybe one day I will be the one in charge of designing those fancy suits you wear," Bambam winked up at Yugyeom from his lap. "I bet a nice button down silk shirt looks sexy as hell on you," Yugyeom chuckled, a faint blush tinting his features. 

"Only if you're designing it," Yugyeom leaned down placing a kiss on Bambam's forehead. It was ridiculously cheesy and cute but it was nice to them, both perfectly content doing absolutely nothing, as long as they were doing it together. 

\---

The sun seeped through the closed blinds, stirring Bambam in his sleep, as he moved his head to the other side, trying to savour any last minutes of sleep he could muster. He felt stirring beside him, pressing himself impossibly closer to Yugyeom's side. He smiled a little in his sleep, remembering falling asleep at some point last night, around 4AM, assuming Yugyeom must have put him to sleep in his actual bed. He felt soft fingers dancing around his hair, lightly brushing it out of his eyes. 

"Morning," Bambam smiled sleepily, placing a soft kiss on Yugyeoms lips. 

"What times is it?" He asked, stretching a little.

"Not sure," Yugyeom said, sitting up in the bed. Bambam's eyes widened a little at his shirtless body. At least he was still wearing the sweats from last night, otherwise Bambam might of just had a heart attack there and then.

"You slept without a shirt?!" He all but screamed out, Yugyeom looking back down at him incredulously. 

"Uhh, yeah..?" Yugyeom laughed a little. "Why? Does it turn you on?" He asked, throwing a cheeky wink at Bambam. The older boy scoffed, clutching the duvet to his chest. 

"Absolutely not." He sassed, blushing a little. 

"If you insist," Yugyeom shrugged, stretching out his arms and flexing his back muscles, a private display for Bambam's eyes only. He turned to look at the alarm clock beside the bed, his seemingly calm aura completely wrecked as his eyes widened. 

"Shit," he cursed, jumping off the bed and grabbing his clothes, hastily throwing them on, and reaching for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Bambam asked. 

"I'm late for the meeting. Fuck, Jaebum is gonna kill me. Shit, they all will. I gotta go." He exclaimed, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Bambam sighed, falling back onto the sheets below him and stared up at the ceiling. 

\---

"Something's different. Please don't tell me you slept with him, and then he left." Youngjae asked as soon as he saw Bambam, the boy looking a little worse for wear. 

"Well no. But technically yes," Youngjae's eyes widened. "But not in the way you think! We just hung out, and then I must have fallen asleep and when I woke up he was sleeping there next to me. But that was all we did, just sleep. And then he left." Bambam deliberately left out the kissing part but Youngjae wasn't buying it. 

"Nope, there's something you're not telling me. You wouldn't be this upset otherwise," He reasoned. 

"I'm not upset," Bambam said stubbornly, rolling his eyes. "We might have kissed once or twice as well." He added, as an afterthought. 

"Oh, Bam. I told you not to get involved with him, he's an ass."

"Nah, he had a meeting to go to." Bambam couldn't help but recite that piece of information a little bitterly; it served as a reminder that they came from two different worlds, and although Yugyeom had told him otherwise, made Bambam wonder if what they had could really last. 

\---

Jaebum paced angrily in front of Yugyeom. 

"I am only doing this as a favour to your father, because he's been good to my business. But I can't deal with this shit anymore, how do you expect us to make any business deals when you're never actually there? You're not a teenager anymore, it's time for you to step out of your angsty teenage phase, because guess what, I didn't buy it then and I certainly don't buy it now." Jaebum could be a scary man when he wanted to be, sharp jawline jutting out in exasperation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yugyeom stated indignantly, examining his finger nails. Jaebum stopped pacing long enough to kick down a chair, Yugyeom visibly jumping in his chair from the loud crash. 

"I'm talking about that stupid superficial crush you have on that boy. Don't think we haven't noticed, because we all have. For fuck sake, Yugyeom, if you're gonna fuck someone, at least do it with someone worthy." 

Now, that struck a nerve. Yugyeom's knuckles turned white as he held tightly onto the sides of his chair to stop him doing something he would regret. 

"He's not a superficial crush. And we're not fucking." 

"What? Is it love then? Don't be so stupid, you've known him for four days." 

"That's irrelevant to how I feel." Yugyeom held his ground, but couldn't help but feel small as Jaebum laughed like he had just told him the most ridiculous joke in the world. 

"Jinyoungie, did you hear that?" He laughed, grabbing the arm of his husband as he walked by. "He thinks he's in love with the wait staff." Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom with pity, almost like a mother would after their child told them something absolutely ridiculous. 

"Oh honey," he cooed. "People like us don't fall in love with people like that. It's just bad business."

"Weren't you nothing before you met Jaebum though?" Yugyeom raised his eyebrows as Jaebum's jaw jutted even more out and Jinyoung stared back at him with wide eyes. 

"You little brat, you-" Jaebum began, before Jinyoung placed a hand on his back, signalling him to stop. Only Jinyoung had the power to calm down Jaebum; in another life where Yugyeom could actually stand both of them, he would have considered them to be a good couple. 

"Why don't you get a drink, Hun. I will take it from here," Jinyoung suggested, directing Jaebum towards the bar. He nodded once begrudgingly, disappearing out of sight. 

"The difference," Jinyoung began. "Between you and I is that when I met Jaebum, he was nothing too. We were both students, both with big ambitions and plans and little to show for it. Yes, Jaebum came from a little money, but after his parents found out of his, sexual preferences, should we say, they were not planning on passing any of that down. So, we built our empire together. Little by little, working in every available hour we could find the strength for. It wasn't easy for him and it wasn't easy for me. But you, Yugyeom, you actually come from money. There's no empire to build, it's already there, waiting for you to take ownership. You can't have both Yugyeom, it's either love or money. At one point one of those will catch up with you; either the boy will feel inadequate with your lavish lifestyle, or you will get bored and move on. Infidelity is quite common these days you see. If you want something to last, like JJ Corporations, that has to come from within, based on sacrifice and a lot of hard work. But obviously, I'm not inhumane, and I know what it's like to be young and in love. So, do what you want with the boy whilst we are on this trip, but after that, you go back to your world and he goes back to his. Okay?" 

Yugyeom found himself nodding glumly, not entirely sure what he had just agreed to. He could see why Jinyoung made a good business partner, and aside from that, why Jaebum was infatuated with him. He was calm and collected, and made people see sense, even when they didn't want to. He smiled at Yugyeom as left to join his husband at the bar, Yugyeom watching on as the two shared a soft kiss, strangely endearing.

\---

Bambam was exhausted. Another new group of eccentric billionaires were beginning their stay at the hotel, which meant another table to wait on for the evening. And what certainly wasn't helping was a certain raven haired boy watching Bambam's every move from behind the bar as he sipped on his non-alcoholic mocktail (a choice which Bambam would later have to ask about). 

"Can you stop doing that," Bambam snapped, stressed. 

"What?" Yugyeom asked, pouting. 

"Staring at me. I'm at work you know." 

"Go out with me." Yugyeom murmured. Bambam almost laughed. 

"Absolutely not. I'd rather see my name in the headlines over the good stuff, you know, maybe my designs or something, not as your date." 

“I don’t care. I want the world to know you’re mine,” Yugyeom reasoned. 

“Except I’m not though, am I? Not really.” Yugyeom sighed. 

“I would be willing to do long distance you know, and I could come and see you every weekend, it’s only a train ride away,” He began again. 

“I really doubt it. You ran away so fast this morning, you would probably be busy every week with meetings. I have no place in your life,” Bambam stated, grabbing the tray of drinks and leaving the bar to attend to the table. Yugyeom slumped down further into his seat. 

“Rough day?” Youngjae asked, sliding an alcoholic substance his way. Yugyeom gratefully took it and gulped it down. 

“You could say that again. I just don’t know what to do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” Youngjae sighed. 

“I don’t approve of you, you know. Because I don’t want Bambam to get hurt. But if you’re serious about having him in your life, you have to prove that.” 

“How do I do that?” Yugyeom asked, eyebrows raised, utterly confused. 

“I’m sure you can figure that out.” Youngjae smiled, leaving him alone to mull over his thoughts and the boy he was almost certain he was falling in love with. 

—-

 

The night air was still that evening, the small buzz of the city which could be heard from the distance, small sounds of cars honking and laughter that came in clusters. It was mesmerising to Bambam, and he often found himself lost in the noises of the city. That evening he walked home without his headphones, instead soaking up the sounds like a second skin, slowly and then all at once, utterly entranced. So much so that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Yugyeom sneaked up on him from behind. 

“Jeez, Yugyeom, do you mind?!” Bambam cried out incredulously. 

“Not in the slightest,” he winked at the other boy, Bambam quickly turning away to hide the small smile that threatened to break the surface. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a meeting?” He asked, a little more sharply than he had intended. 

“Why would I go to a meeting when I can spend my evening with you instead?” He asked. 

“You weren’t saying that this morning,” Bambam retorted, to which Yugyeom sighed. 

“I know. I suck. Call me an obnoxious asshole, if you will.” Bambam smiled a little at that. 

“I hate you,” he said fondly. Yugyeom smiled, the silent forgiveness speaking volumes. 

“Can I take you out properly now?” He asked. Bambam almost laughed. 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Let me get changed first though,” he added, as an afterthought. The two boys walked together in relative silence after that, making a quick pit stop by Bambam’s house as the older boy quickly got changed. 

—-

Yugyeom never really considered himself to be someone that could be speechless often; he was smart and quick witted, even if people didn’t see it at first, he always knew what was happening before it even happened. But that evening, two things shocked him: first, perhaps the most beautiful boy who emerged from behind his bedroom door, adorned in black skinny jeans that seemed to make his legs travel for miles, and a soft wool jumper which Yugyeom, a little creepily he would admit, couldn’t wait to get his hands on (or rather should he say rip off, but he would keep those little secret desires to himself). 

The second occurred not more than five minutes before the prior, whilst he was waiting for Bambam to get changed. His phone had rung, flashing a number across the screen that didn’t ring him often. His father. He hesitated for a second, wondering if he should ignore, but he knew his father would only ring Jaebum afterwards, something which Yugyeom did not want to happen. 

“Father,” he said cooly, placing the phone to his ear. 

“Ah Yugyeom. How are the business deals going. I assume you’re doing well in my absence.” He began, his voice clear and authoritative. 

“Uh, yes. They are going well, I think.” Yugyeom scratched the back of his neck and winced at his own reply; it wouldn’t be long before his father would find out the truth. 

“Don’t lie to me Yugyeom. I can practically hear you wincing through the phone. Bad habit of yours by the way, we need to learn how to control your facial expressions.” Yugyeom coughed once. For someone who he didn’t see all too often, his father sure knew what he was up to all the time. 

“Uh-“

“Well anyways.” Yugyeom’s father cut him off. “The real reason I am calling is because I need to pass on the number of Jennie to you. You remember Jennie right? It’s probably been a minute since you guys last saw each other, but she is the daughter to one of my most respected business partners.” 

“I remember Jennie.” Yugyeom stated. 

She was the pretty girl from his childhood, the one that had all too much money and was unsure of what to do with it. He supposed he had been the same, yet something hadn’t quite been the same with him. He had never really cared for the money, he only really craved love; he supposed that had happened from not having any true friends or even a family around that he could remember from his childhood. “But why are you giving me her number?” He asked. 

“Because she is your fiancé.” Yugyeom blinked. Once, twice, a third and fourth time. He lost count after a while. 

“Yugyeom?” He could vaguely hear his fathers voice somewhere in the distance, but he couldn’t be sure. He dropped his phone, the same time of which Bambam emerged in front of him. The older boy looked at him quizzically, as Yugyeom stared back at him, tears threatening to break the surface. 

“Yugyeomie?” He asked tentatively. 

“I-“ 

“Oh I see.” Bambam stepped towards him, a smug adorning his features. “I just look so good you’re speechless,” he winked at the other boy, now standing directly in front of him. 

“Yeah,” He agreed a little breathlessly, backing Bambam against the wall and kissing his neck. He wasn’t sure what it was, but all of a sudden he was filled with an overwhelming desire to touch Bambam everywhere, to feel him in his veins, to smell his scent. He wanted him in every way possible, heart beat in overdrive as he kissed his lips over and over again, tongues battling for dominance as Bambam gripped his biceps for stability. 

“If you keep this up, we’ll never leave the house,” Bambam gasped, angling his neck up further to give Yugyeom greater access. Yugyeom slowly moved away then, foreheads together. He wanted to prove to Bambam that he wasn’t just a quick fuck as he thought he was, so he held in the last amounts of self control he had to let him go. He couldn’t help but notice how pretty his lips looked, pink and swollen and all for him, and he almost felt faint, the overwhelming emotion he felt for the boy crashing in like waves and settling in the pit of his stomach. 

“About that date...” Bambam trailed off after a minute once they had caught their breath. 

“Right yeah. Let’s go,” Yugyeom grabbed Bambam’s hand, not even letting it go when Bambam tried to lock up behind him, making it awkward struggle to get the keys back into his pocket. 

“You can let go you know,” Bambam laughed. 

“Never.” Yugyeom replied, probably a little more seriously than he should have. Bambam looked up at him. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“Mm, I just never want to let you go. No matter what happens, stay by my side. Please.” 

It was a selfish request, especially considering the news he had heard from his father, but he couldn’t help it anyway. This was how the elite worked; they made deals concerning their children as long as it would benefit their respective businesses, and their kids would have no say in the matter. Yugyeom could almost guarantee that Jennie did not want this deal to go forward as much as he did, maybe she even had a boyfriend. It pained Yugyeom that he had finally found someone he could pour his love into, someone who reciprocated it and loved him back, yet he couldn’t have him. He wondered idly if this is what Jinyoung has spoken about, when he told him to go back to his world after. He wondered if this is what he meant when he said love and money didn’t go together when you were heir to an empire. 

“Of course I’ll stay with you.” Bambam kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around Yugyeom’s middle. 

“I love you. I know that it’s dumb and we’ve only known eachother for like a week, but fuck, I can’t help how I feel, and I’m so in love with you Bambam I think I could cry.” 

Bambam looked at him like his eyes held the ocean, unshed tears threatening to spill over, but not the kind of tears Yugyeom was used to; these were full of love and adoration and he silently revelled in the fact that it was all for him. 

“You don’t have to say it back,” Yugyeom said quickly, grabbing Bambam’s hand again before walking down the street hand in hand. The confession was not forgotten but didn’t sit awkwardly either, if anything, it almost brought the other two closer, both of them chatting about nothing and everything, the cool night air filled with their loud laughter. 

—-

“Wow,” Bambam gasped, as the two of them sat on the rooftop ledge of the highest building in Seoul. 

The city beneath of them twinkled like little stars, the air much quieter up there, a small hum in the air. Bambam closed his eyes, breathing in the air as his legs dangled over the edge, one ankle interlocked with Yugyeom’s. 

“It must be nice having access to every area of Seoul just by showing your face,” Bambam noted. 

“Not really. It’s lonely. Everyone knows you but no one actually knows you.” Yugyeom murmured, shifting closer to Bambam to rest his head on his shoulder. The hairs tickled Bambam’s face, soft and sweet. 

“When are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Bambam whispered. 

“What?” Yugyeom asked, not lifting his head off Bambam’s shoulder. 

“You seem off. Overly-clingy.” Yugyeom pouted. 

“Am I not allowed to be clingy with my boyfriend?” He asked. He felt the corners of Bambam’s mouth twitch up into a smile. They hadn’t yet labelled what they were, but Yugyeom had already told him he loved him, so really he wasn’t going to hold off. 

“You are. But you know what I mean,” Bambam nudged him off his shoulder, and Yugyeom sighed heavily. 

“I got a call from my father earlier. He,” Yugyeom gulped audibly. “He wanted to tell me that he’s arranged for me to get married.” Yugyeom stared at the city below them, scared to look up at Bambam. The other boy was unusually quiet, he didn’t say anything for a while. 

“What did you say?” He asked, quiet. 

“I didn’t.” Yugyeom blinked the tears away. “He doesn’t, um, know about this. About us.” Bambam scoffed. 

“Well obviously. I don’t expect you to tell the world about us. But I also didn’t expect you to go and get engaged either.” 

“When I tell you it’s out of my control, please believe me. I’ll try my best to get out of this situation.” 

“Try your best?” The words sounded like poison now, and Yugyeom visibly flinched.  
“Yugyeom. You leave tomorrow. You can’t possibly promise me I’m going to see you again after this. Not whilst your engaged.” Bambam stood up. “I wish you luck. Congratulations.” Bambam looked down on Yugyeom once more, before walking away. Yugyeom knew he should get up and run after him, but instead he was locked, frozen in place as he let the tears fall. 

—-

It had been 3 weeks since that event, three weeks since Bambam had walked away from Yugyeom, three weeks since Yugyeom hadn’t run after him, three weeks since he left the hotel. Really, Bambam wasn’t expecting anything more, he knew he wouldn’t see Yugyeom again after he left, but it still stung a little. He realised, probably a little too late, that they hadn’t even exchanged numbers, not with the promise of seeing each other every night, which had led Bambam to extremes: stalking Yugyeom’s social media. 

Really, he’d like to not call it stalking per say, more like investigating, but either way his research had come back useless; of course the social media of the heir to one of the biggest firms in Korea would have a carefully crafted page, full of nothing particularly incriminating or personal. Heck, Bambam was sure Yugyeom didn’t even write his own tweets. All he came across was picture after picture of Yugyeom at some event or another, sharing drinks with business partner after business partner, a smile adorning his features that didn’t quite reach his eyes the way it did when he was with Bambam. 

The older boy sighed, switching off his laptop and deciding to start on some work. Summer was coming to an end, and he had work to catch up on. About half an hour into it, music softly playing from his speakers, there was a knock on his door. 

“It’s open!” He shouted back, knowing it was Youngjae, who stopped over often. He heard the door click open, back still turned to it, and began to speak. 

“Can you believe he doesn’t even run his own social media? Like I can’t even find an email address,” Bambam rolled his eyes, turning around on his chair, waiting for Youngjae to tell him off for obsessing over a boy he was never going to see again. 

But what he saw instead shocked him so much he fell of his chair. 

Yugyeom. 

“What-what,” Bambam began a little frantically, picking himself off the floor. Not exactly the idea of a reunion he had in mind but this wasn’t a drama, and unfortunately real life didn’t quite work like that. 

“Hi,” Yugyeom whispered. 

“What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?” Yugyeom snorted. 

“The first thing you want to ask me is why I’m not dressed in a suit?” He asked incredulously, wearing black skinny jeans and a blush pink hoodie that looked soft. 

“You’re right,” Bambam agreed, striding over to Yugyeom in 3 long strides, grabbing the back of his neck and crashing his lips against his. He was fleetingly hit with the realisation that maybe that wasn’t the reason Yugyeom as back, but before he could even begin to doubt himself, Yugyeom was kissing him back with just as much passion as he was, turning them around so Bambam’s back was against the wall, his tongue begging for entrance. 

Kissing Yugyeom was a sensation Bambam wasn’t sure he could ever get used to; the perfect level of push and pull. Bambam literally moaned when Yugyeom bit his lip, but if he was embarrassed, Yugyeom certainly wasn’t, using that as an excuse to roll his hips suggestively against Bambam’s own as he kissed down his neck in a way that would for sure leave a mark in the morning. 

“Wha-wait,” Bambam managed to gasp out. “We need to talk,” he added. Yugyeom slowed his kisses down, stopping where his head was neatly buried in Bambam’s shoulder. 

“Why are you here?” Bambam asked, hands tight around Yugyeom’s biceps, like he was scared he would leave, which honestly, he was. 

“I spoke to my father. I told him about us,” Yugyeom smiled bitterly. “He didn’t even care. He told me I had to choose; between you or the empire. I chose you.” Bambam’s eyes widened, and he audibly gasped as he threw a hand over his mouth. 

“No, no, no, no. Yugyeom, you can’t do that. You can’t pick me, that’s your future. I can’t accept that.” Bambam’s eyes were on the verge of tears, and Yugyeom carefully kissed a tear away. 

“It’s not really about that, though. It’s either I keep the empire and get stuck in a marriage I don’t want, and live a life of misery for a little money. I have so much love to give, Bambam, and to me that’s worth more than any money. So I don’t have any of it anymore, all my credit cards and savings, all of it is gone.” 

“But...how will you survive?” Bambam asked. 

“That’s where you come in...” Yugyeom trailed off, gesturing to the suitcase he left in the corner that Bambam hadn’t noticed. “It wouldn’t be for long I swear! I will pay you back every penny, and I’ll get a job and I’ll pay half the rent, and for once in my life I will feel like I earned something. Because I will work for that money, and this time I will build my own empire. From scratch. With you by my side...that is, if you’ll accept me,” Yugyeom shook violently as he looked down at the floor and awaited Bambam’s answer. 

“Of course I’ll accept you, you obnoxious asshole,” Bambam laughed, grabbing Yugyeom again and kissing him hard and fast, tears falling freely down his cheeks. 

~

1 year later 

Bambam pushed his glasses up further his nose, staring intently into a booklet full of different samples of materials, some soft to the touch, and others rough. 

“Found something you like yet, babe?” Yugyeom asked from somewhere behind him, arms sneaking around Bambam as he pressed a kiss into his neck. Bambam immediately rested his head against Yugyeom’s chest. 

“Mm, not yet. I can’t decide if I want satin or velvet,” he mused. 

“Whatever you decide will be perfect,” Yugyeom mused. 

“You say that every time,” Bambam laughed. 

“Am I ever wrong though?” Bambam smiled up at him, Yugyeom using the opportunity to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“You’re distracting me,” Bambam sassed. Yugyeom held both arms out in front of him, a surrender. 

“Sorry boss,” He laughed back, sitting down on the opposite side of the desk and analysing the figures in front of him with intensity. 

After Yugyeom had returned that evening, he and Bambam had talked everything through. Yugyeom picked up shifts at the local cafe, working all day and everyday, in order to pay his half of the rent.  
Bambam went back to university, and finished the final year of his degree. 

Around six months into their relationship, Bambam had been spotted by a world class designer, who had offered him the opportunity to design a suit for him for the runway. It was a big deal, but it was worth every tear to see Bambam’s smile as his design was walked down the runway. At least, Yugyeom thought so. Yugyeom too was promoted to manager at the cafe, and although it wasn’t much, Yugyeom felt glad to have earned something through hard work. With Bambam’s career beginning to take off and his designs becoming more and more noticed, the two decided to open a clothing line together, using Bambam’s designs and Yugyeom’s business knowledge. It had been a huge success, enough so that Yugyeom was able to quit his job and take on the business full time, managing everything himself, from the accounts to scheduling meetings to selling Bambam’s designs at every opportunity. The two found that they were great business partners, which only strengthened the love they had for one another. Yugyeom vowed to never follow in the steps of his father, always putting his love for Bambam first before for the business. 

It was on a day like that, nothing out of the ordinary, neither sunny nor rainy, neither hot nor cold, that Yugyeom looked at Bambam and smiled to himself; full of chiselled cheekbones and unspoken words, full of promises and love, full of imperfections and soft smiles, all for him. 

Yugyeom had never really had anything that was truly his, but in that moment he knew: he owned Bambam’s heart and Bambam had his.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments! This is the longest one shot I’ve written to date- I hope it meets your expectations! Also, would any of you guys be interested in a spin off? It would be based on how Jaebum x Jinyoung met and built their empire <3


End file.
